1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of refrigeration technology, and more particularly to a refrigerant distributing component, a header assembly and a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve performances of a heat exchanger, a refrigerant distributing component is normally disposed in the header of the heat exchanger, e.g., a circular tube having distributing holes in a wall thereof. When the heat exchanger is used as an evaporator or an outdoor heat pump, the refrigerants entering an inlet of the heat exchanger are in a two-phase state of mixed vapour and liquid. A vapour-liquid separation occurs to the refrigerants in a distributing device, and refrigerants sprayed from one part of the distributing holes are all liquids and refrigerants sprayed from another part of the distributing holes are all vapours, resulting in an uneven distribution of the refrigerants entering each flat tube of the heat exchanger. Moreover, after the refrigerants with two phases of vapour and liquid flow through the distributing holes, a vapour-liquid separation phenomenon may also be caused by a difference in density of the refrigerants in vapour and liquid phase, thus the refrigerants cannot be distributed into each flat tubes evenly.